


Foodtale Collides

by YaoiAddiction



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU, Food Porn, Food Puns, I'm so sorry, M/M, Pumpkin - Freeform, Romance, They are food, foodtale, i should of been doing my essay, lost of food puns, watermelon, wrote something silly instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAddiction/pseuds/YaoiAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhh... fruit porn? IDK (; ; )</p><p>Fontcest...... yep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foodtale Collides

**Author's Note:**

> I.... what have I done...... original post http://yaoiaddictionstar.tumblr.com/post/143868285205/yaoiaddictionstar-something-tells-me-i-should
> 
> theres a picture with it..... yeah..... I'm sorry!!!

Papykin nyehed to himself as he rolled across the powdered sugared path back to Fridgen, giddy to see his brother back at the house. Chocolate bunnies and hot dogs strolled throughout the town while small pastries ran through the streets being overlooked by the Croissant couple. Making a note to visit the Jello family by the river later, Papykin made a quick stop to Grillmales to see if his brother was still at the bar. A hesitant vine opened the door a tad to see the Hot Tamale shuffling in the back counter, flames flickering as he took the orders of the customers. As quietly as he could, Papykin closed the door and continued on his marry way, the house coming into view.

 

The door was thrown open dramatically as the giant fruit hopped in, brightly shining with sparkles flying across the top of his skin with his scarf flowing freely in the breeze. The watermelon on the couch grumbled and leaned forward from his resting place to greet the other. 

 

“welcome home bro…” 

 

“HELLO BROTHER! I HAVE ARRIVED TO MAKE US DINNER!” he exclaimed as he rolled at a breakneck speed to the kitchen.

 

“watch’a making?” Melon Sans asked has he teleported to his seat by the table. 

 

“UNDYTAMIN TAUGHT ME HOW TO MAKE A NEW TYPE OF MUD PIE! IT’S VERY HIGH IN NUTRIENTS FOR GROWING FRUIT!” 

 

“sounds eggciting, can’t wait paps.” 

 

The pumpkin slammed the pie pan on the table and groaned. “SANS THAT WAS… NYEHEHEH… AWEFUL!” 

 

“your giggling though,” he pointed out with a smug tone while leaning back. 

 

“I KNOW AND I HATE IT!” 

 

* * *

  

After the dinner the two migrated to the couch to watch Mettaturnips newest show, leaning into each other while the underground grew darker. Melon Sans looked up at his brother and felt the love inside his core blossom. His love for him knew no bounds, threatening to spill over in a glorious mess. Trying to keep the feeling down, Melon Sans tried to focus back on the show but failed to as one of the vines of his brother brushed over one of his green leaves, causing him to moan slightly at the feeling. Startled awake, Papykin turned over to face the one who had made the sound, giving a confused noise of his own. 

 

“SANS? ARE YOU OKAY?”

 

Green skin paled to white as he tried to move away from the other in fear. 

 

“i’m sorry paps… i really am… i just… tired, yeah i’m just tired… i’ll just…” 

 

Before he could teleport away, a spiked vine gently brushed across his face and slid to his blue hoodie before hooking it into the fabric. “DON’T LEAVE SANS… I’VE NOTICED HOW YOU’VE FELT A REALLY LONG TIME AGO, ALFALFYS ALREADY EXPLAINED TO ME ABOUT…. POLLINATION.” 

 

Melon Sans started to glow a vibrant green in anger, but stopped as what his brother said finally went through his foggy mind. “wait… so what does this mean?” 

 

“I….” He fidgeted on the couch in a nervous stance. “I FOUND OUT WHAT IT MEANS AND WHAT TO DO. I ALSO NOTICED ITS POLLINATION SEASON FOR US AND, I REALLY LOVE YOU SANS. I DON’T WANT TO POLLINATE WITH ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU!” 

 

The nervous pumpkin waited with baited photosynthesis for a good solid minute as his greener sibling sat in stunned silence. The color soon returned to the others skin as he leaned forward to brush a vine against the other’s orange face. 

 

“paps, i love you too so much… do you want to really… do it? with me?” 

 

“OF COURSE! WE CAN FEEL GOOD TOGETHER!” 

 

With a small cough Melon Sans leaned in and bumped his face against Papykin, feeling the rougher bumpy texture of the other for the first time and letting out a deep rumble. “when we start going, i’ll make sure you first time is easy as pie.” 

 

“SANS….” he whined as he leaned back in preparation. 

 

After turning off the tv, Melon Sans rolled on top of the other with a controlled pace while making sure to sit himself along the grooves of his brother’s body so he wouldn’t fall off. Papykin let out a needy wine as he felt chilled smooth skin against his own. The top green vine above his brothers head grew longer as he wrapped around the other’s brown stem, causing jolts of pleasure to shoot through him.

 

“AHH, I DIDN’T KNOW… AHHHNYEHHH… I WAS THIS S-SENSITIVE!” 

 

“your so rough paps, so scratchy and bumpy, oh my stars…” 

 

“AM I HURTING YOU? OH NO! I’M SO SORRY!” Papkyin fretted and wiggled his brown stem around in panic, causing Melon Sans to let out his own pleasurable grunts to escape. 

 

“no… so goooood! bro you feel so good against me.” 

 

Knowing his brother was feeling just as good as him, he started vibrating in happiness and curled his own vine with the other. 

 

“ready paps? you know what to do?” 

 

“YES! SANS YES PLEASE! I NEED IT… I FEEL IT INSIDE. I NEED YOUR POLLEN!” 

 

Green magic swirled around the pair as it created the organic material needed to mate. Melon Sans’ smaller green flower bloomed with a calm grace while Papykin’s sprouted in haste, larger golden petals blossoming out with a splash of liquid nectar that splashed across the his brother’s leaves. 

 

After soaking up the other’s essence in a lustful haze, Melon sans gathered all his pollen int the three stems his flower adorned, causing them to bunch up in a fertile cluster. 

 

“i’m going in paps, are you sure you still want t-” 

 

“SANS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO IT! I’M READY TO RECEIVE ALL OF YOU! POLLINATE ME!” 

 

A predatory growl erupted from the dark green fruit as his vine leaned forward and shoved his flower violently into the other’s, causing both to cry out in sheer joy. The liquid nectar inside of Papykin started to drip from where the two were joined, running down his orange surface in a slow tantalizing line. Melon sans greedily brought his leaf to drink it all up as he fought the urge to move. 

 

“paps, bro, can i move? i want to move so badly. you feel so good around me, so warm, so fresh…” 

 

“I-I THINK YOU C-CAN MOVE… I FEEL… I FEEL SO AMAZING.” 

 

The affirmation of his brother being okay spurred him to move, his pollinated stems moving in and out of the liquid hole. Smaller flower petals caressed the larger ones that folded in to encompass the other as if to bring it closer inside. Delirious with pleasure, Papykin’s vine shot forward and wrapped around the base of Melon Sans, thorns slightly puncturing the other and causing him to lose all his control. 

 

“take it, thats it, your so WET inside,” Melon Sans stated with each thrust, magical seeds slowly being absorbed into the others golden folds. With each trust he felt ready to black out from the stimulation, but held back as he listen to his own siblings cries. 

 

“SANS! SAAANNSS! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I’M SO HAPPY! AHH! AHHHH! SOMETHINGS COMING!” 

 

“let it happen paps, stars your so hot, so lewd, so receptive. your flower was made for this. let me fill you up with my seeds. let me pollinate you until you burst. take it all! TAKE IT ALL INSIDE!” 

 

Without any warning, Papykin quivered and screamed out at his orgasm overtook his soul. Golden nectar gushed from the joined flowers and spilled in a river down the two fruit in an endless rain, causing Melon Sans to join him in the throes of pleasure. All the seeds attached to his stem released at once and sank into the waiting recipients chamber. 

 

As the pollen absorbed into the liquid, Papykin continued to shake as mini orgasms wracked his frame. With the upmost care, Melon Sans rolled off his brother and wrapped a gentle vine around the orange quivering fruit to comfort him as he road out orgasm after orgasm. 

 

“hah….. ahhh chips….it’ll stop as soon as everything is resolved. cheese and crackers paps… i think i gave you too much…” 

 

“D-D-D-DON’T CARE! AUUUGGHH! NYEHEHEHEH I-I LOVE Y-Y-Y-YOU SO MU-OHHH-CH…” 

 

“i love… huff… you too…. huff…. bro,” he panted with a tired but loving tone, dozing off as the vibrations of his sibling lulled him to sleep.


End file.
